¿Qué pasaría si? ¡¡Bumblebee fuera convertido en un adolescente!
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Bumblebee por azares del destino, es convertido en un humano. Sin no tener a nadie más, va donde su mejor amigo humano, que está casado y tiene dos hijos Ahora Bee, tendrá que ir al colegio y... ¿Encontrará el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

Transformes no me perteneces, menos Bee

¡Comenten! Gracias :)

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¿Humano? — dice Sam con tono de que esa idea es algo confusa

Su cabello color negro caía por sus ojos color dorado debajo de sus espesas pestañas, su nariz estaba llena de pecas que se esparcían hasta las mejillas. S vestimenta consistía en una blusa amarilla con pantalones negros y una gorra de lana amarillo y negro

— Si...Sam — dice bee con tono de voz modulado — ¿Algo raro verdad?

Para Sam es algo raro ver a su mejor amigo autobot convertido en un adolescente común y corriente

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Es indefinido

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Bumblebee sonrió amable pues ya se estaba congelando aya fuera. Entra en la casa de Sam, que no es muy grande ni muy pequeña, si no acogedora

— mi amor ¿Quien es el?

Sam y Bee se sonrojaron al escuchar ese tono acaramelado utilizado por la esposa de este, que mira de manera extraña a Bee. El autobot mira a la pelirroja de ojos verdes, que es la esposa de su amigo, bajita y con unos hermosos ojos verdes; titubea un poco al decir su sobre nombre

— Bee

— ¿Ok? — dice algo dudosa — ¿Se quedara a cenar ?

Un encogimiento ligero de hombros y la humana asiente con la cabeza para después presentarse formalmente

— Soy Peggy, la esposa de Sam

— Yo soy un antiguo amigo

Otra vez la humana asintió dudosa mientras llama a los hijos de Sam para cenar. Bajan dos chicos, un chico y una chica que al ver a bee también hacían la misma cara de confusión, lo saludaron y fueron a comer

— Bee, nunca te he visto en la escuela

— Por que será su primer año — ríe Sam y Bee lo queda mirando sin entender

— ¿Enserio? Te enseñare TODO. Verás, soy la más popular del adaptarás rápido amigo


	2. Chapter 2

— Vamos Bee. No es tan malo como parece..Además me vigilarías a Gwen

— ¿Gwen? ¿Tu hija?. Ya me daba mala espina

— Lo que sea... Es su último año

— Se todo lo que tengo que saber y sólo estaré allí de niñero — dice este frunciendo el ceño — ¿Enserio? Salve la tierra algunas veces

Sam le dio un sutil golpe en el hombro antes de regalarle una sonrisa de compasión

— Te acostumbrarás

Al otro día, bee camina junto a los dos hermanos witwicky al instituto, donde de inmediato se separan y Gwen lo agarra del brazo para llevarlo al registro. Después del registro, van hacia los amigos de ella, que son completamente igual de arrogantes

Bufa algo aburrido y decide divertirse viendo a los demás humanos adolescentes como él ahora. Su vista viaja hasta los demasiado estudiosos, luego hasta los tipos como los matones y después a los góticos que comían alejados de los demás

Se fijó de manera interesante en la chica gótica, la de cabellos pelirrojos con mechas azules y en la mirada oscurecida sin chispa de alegría con la que miraba el piso

Decide acercarse, con las manos en los bolsillos y siente que la cabeza le da vueltas al estar más cerca de esa chica algo peculiar

— ¿Si?

Uno de los chicos góticos alzó ambas cejas, protegiendo a la chica bajita de mirada oscurecida. Conecta su vista con él y señala a la tipa

— ¿Victorie?

La aludida sale de la vista de bumblebee que enseguida rompe la protección que hace el chico gótico para agarrarla del brazo. Ello lo mira con asombro y eso a Bee lo deja maravillado, ¡Por fin! ¡Algo en esos ojos marrones tan comunes pero tan ajenos de sentimientos!

— ¡Bee! Dejad a la friki ahora mismo — chilla la hija de Sam

— ¿Bee? — preguntaron los góticos algo confundidos

— Bumblebee y tu... Nombre es Victorie

Ella se ruboriza hasta la punta del pie

— Interesante, le preguntaré a rachet a que viene esa reacción

Lo empujan de mala manera y el abejorro desearía poder hablar mediante la radio

— ¿Qué crees que haces chico abeja? ¡No toques a mi novia!


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee cada vez más deseaba conversar con esa chica extraña y nadie le detendría, menos la hija de Sam que era más consistente de lo que parecía. En un momento en el cual el abejorro se pudo separar de esa chica tan insistente, corrió hasta las canchas de fútbol, donde según averiguó, la pelirrojo practicaba su deporte favorito. Al llegar allí, la encuentra de inmediato, teniendo una gresca con otra chica que le había hecho faltas

Se queda sorprendido, más sorprendido en cuanto ve una llama en los ojos marrones de la chica

— ¿Bee ?

Una de sus compañeras de clases le ha visto y Bee no hace más que ponerse rojo hasta la punta del pie por la vergüenza que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo humano. Vic también esta sonrojada y se le caía el alma a los pies

— Algún día tenías que enterarte chico abeja— responde de mala manera

— No es lo peor que he visto de una humana— dice hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirándola directamente a los ojos

Vic se acerca rápidamente, pisando fuerte y firme sin dejarse de nadie

— Bueno chico abeja— sonrió al tenerlo tan cerca y que se pudieran hablar a la misma altura

— Si Victorie

Bee cada día más se sentía fascinado por la tonalidad de la larga cabellera de Victorie, que ahora la tenía recogida en una simple y maltrecha cola de caballo

— Ok Bee. ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?

— ¿Qué?— pregunta confundido

— Que si me seguirás hablando de ahora en adelanto

— Si— respondió mirando hacia otro lado, menos a esa cabellera pelirroja

Victorie soltó un suspiro bien largo antes de soltar su cabello y lanzarse agua a la cara

— Bee... ¿Novato verdad?

— Si

Bee pensó en todos los siglos que ha pasado en la tierra y ahora está humana le dice novato, le dan ganas de reírse pero le sigue la corriente


End file.
